cartoonfancharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Keswicksnumber1fan
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Cartoon Fan Characters Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Hey, could you unlock this page for a bit so I can correct the format and such? PrimusGod 20:05, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, wow, thanks! PrimusGod 15:27, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Maria! Thanks 4 Admin!!I Will be in the darkness all alone i will shred my tears in KILL YOU DOWN IN YOUR MONITOR. 00:19, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Done removing it and adding more sailor moon basesI Will be in the darkness all alone i will shred my tears in KILL YOU DOWN IN YOUR MONITOR. 03:44, December 30, 2011 (UTC) But the nude things are collabsI Will be in the darkness all alone i will shred my tears in KILL YOU DOWN IN YOUR MONITOR. 03:46, December 30, 2011 (UTC) OKAY OKAY. IM DELETING ALL NUDE NOWI Will be in the darkness all alone i will shred my tears in KILL YOU DOWN IN YOUR MONITOR. 03:49, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Nightmare b4 xmas is now on my home on fox family channel!!!!!!!!!!I Will be in the darkness all alone i will shred my tears in KILL YOU DOWN IN YOUR MONITOR. 10:43, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh! Maria, I saw the messages you left on Blackrockshotermoon's page, and I think I have to intervene. Unused doll models with just the skin aren't really considered "nude", since they lack proper genitalia most of the time. If they do have visible genetalia (nipples, genitals, et cetera), then that is really over PG-13. You see naked, "genderless" dolls all the time in movies from G to PG-13 (including Disney movies), unless they have like, large breasts or other disturbingly accurate features. Though it's up to you! HehePrimusGod 12:16, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Maria, We chat now I Will be in the darkness all alone i will shred my tears in KILL YOU DOWN IN YOUR MONITOR. 23:27, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ARE U ON!?!?!?!?!?!? I Will be in the darkness all alone i will shred my tears in KILL YOU DOWN IN YOUR MONITOR. 23:30, December 30, 2011 (UTC) MARIA ARE U ON IM ON!!?!??!?!?!!?!??!!?!?!?!? I Will be in the darkness all alone i will shred my tears in KILL YOU DOWN IN YOUR MONITOR. 23:32, December 30, 2011 (UTC) GET ON!!! I Will be in the darkness all alone i will shred my tears in KILL YOU DOWN IN YOUR MONITOR. 05:37, December 31, 2011 (UTC) MARIA U THERE IM ANGRY!??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!!?1?!?!?!? I Will be in the darkness all alone i will shred my tears in KILL YOU DOWN IN YOUR MONITOR. 06:42, December 31, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEAR 2012!!!! I Will be in the darkness all alone i will shred my tears in KILL YOU DOWN IN YOUR MONITOR. 00:07, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Answering your questions: 1. Most likely not. 2. You would need $150. 3. I would personally bring an upwards of $1200+ because I'd have to pay for the plane trip, hotel, food, et cetera. It depends on where you live. If you live in California, you obviously don't need this much money. Just money for the tickets, a hotel (depending on how far you live from DoomCON), and a way of transportation. 4. I can't give you either Tallest's personal e-mails, though if you have a Facebook, you can contact them (Tallest Rose runs it mainly) here. If you have a YouTube, you can contact Tallest Sarah here, and Soapy Waffles in general here. If you have a deviantART, you can contact Tallest Rose here and here, and can contact Tallest Sarah here. There's also the official SoapyWaffles website. PrimusGod 10:17, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Eek, sorry I couldn't talk to you about DoomCON yesterday. My internet had been down for two days, and I only recently got it back on. I should be on nearly all day today, so just leave me a talk page message when you want to talk. PrimusGod 12:09, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm not feeling well, either... How convenient. I'm cramping so bad I want to throw up. PrimusGod 18:06, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I like waffles!!!!ClareceCheetah 21:08, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Maria! This an okay time to chat? ~Tenn hey girlie!! Hey girlie! :D your welcome!!! yes I am following it lol!! ok! cool! maybe I will!!! :D :) (Josielovesphineasandferb 19:32, January 10, 2012 (UTC)) Josie :D just wanna say hey!!! :D Josielovesphineasandferb 19:34, January 10, 2012 (UTC) 19:34, January 10, 2012 (UTC)19:34, January 10, 2012 (UTC)19:34, January 10, 2012 (UTC)19:34, January 10, 2012 (UTC)19:34, January 10, 2012 (UTC)Josielovesphineasandferb :D hey! hey Hey love your new avatar (Josielovesphineasandferb 20:54, January 14, 2012 (UTC)) Josie Miss You maria! Just was the tiltle sayz! And hows my picture? :From Your Strong bad fan, Blackrockshotermoon on the go Hey Maria! I haven't seen you in a while. :/. But, anyways, check your email if you get a chance, will you? I sent you the second half of the story. And thanks again for making me an admin! ~Tenn Hello maria! How's my drawing of death skelington's casual dress? P.S I Have a pixel chix 2-in-one 2 story house. P.S2 Tell tenn make a romance story about zara and billy Oh snap schatz! Just missed ya, I guess! Maybe it's the time difference... But I was busy all day taking care of the brats. XD. I'll be on here for a while though! Just in case, though, just know I got your message. And thank you so much for the picture. I love it! :D. Could I use it as an icon! And also, admittably... eh... I needs some help creating a charactor page... *blushes*. Well, thanks again for everything! ~Tenn InvaderTenn 19:37, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh trust me; I do. It's practically get on as soon as internet is up, then proceed to log on and lie in wait for someone to get on. XD. Sent you a responce, and Part 2's finally up on Irken empire. Xoxo, ~Tenn InvaderTenn 23:11, January 21, 2012 (UTC) MARIA! I'm here! InvaderTenn 22:56, January 23, 2012 (UTC) MARIA U THERE!?!?I Will be in the darkness all alone i will shred my tears in KILL YOU DOWN IN YOUR MONITOR. 06:53, January 26, 2012 (UTC) hiii Hey girlie!!! Just wanna let you know I have been banned from the phineas and ferb wiki but I can talk to you on this one!! :D :D Josielovesphineasandferb 21:43, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Josie aka josielovesphineasandferb Hello Hello Maria Skellington....How does this wiki work? I hope to see you here and on other wikis#26 00:53, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Maria!!!!!!! I'm here!!! Hi!!!!!!! InvaderTenn 16:40, February 4, 2012 (UTC) OC 4 sonic Hey Maria!!!!!!!!!!! I'm here! On chat!!!!!! InvaderTenn 21:38, February 20, 2012 (UTC) 'Hi' Hi Maria! do you like your profile? [[User:Paraphineas| Paraphineas]][[User Talk:Paraphineas|'Talk' ]] ⓅⒶⓇⒶⓂⓄⓇⒺ It Never Ends ▐▐▐ 09:41,2/23/2012 Hi! Hi, Maria! How are you? He's Perry! Perry the Platypus! 03:51, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Welcome You're very welcome! [[User:Paraphineas| Paraphineas]][[User Talk:Paraphineas|'Talk' ]] ⓅⒶⓇⒶⓂⓄⓇⒺ It Never Ends ▐▐▐ 04:35,2/24/2012 Make a new tab and open the 2 chats that way. I think that's how it works. KittyKatswell925 15:45, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Uh, what's with the extra claire picture on Claire Catty200 ? KittyKatswell925 16:18, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Aww thanks you :D. I'm alright for now, and it's been a magical day of rain that came out of no where. I hope to meet up with you on here sometime! Xoxo, Tenn InvaderTenn 23:05, February 29, 2012 (UTC) HEY!! Hey Maria!!! I haven't talked to you in so long!!! :D :D :D Leave a message!!! Josielovesphineasandferb 00:31, March 3, 2012 (UTC)Josie Rude You are being very rude. Black called me a freak and I never even threatened her. I am your best dream... 02:45, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Watch out for This guy! He is trying to kill us all![[User:PikachuSpongebob1|Charizard]] 20:51, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Yes Yeah I'm a little bit inactive for a while because I'm busy in the Fairy Tail Wiki cuz you know edits,edits,edits. Well you know what I mean. [[User:Paraphineas| Paraphineas]][[User Talk:Paraphineas|'Talk' ]] ⓅⒶⓇⒶⓂⓄⓇⒺ It Never Ends ▐▐▐ 08:40,4/3/2012 08:40, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Block 444444aaaaaa? He posted the same inappropriate image on evry wiki expect for Randomness Wiki. I like Crystal Blazikens! 03:23, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Hmm Okay :) [[User:Paraphineas| Paraphineas]][[User Talk:Paraphineas|'Talk' ]] ⓅⒶⓇⒶⓂⓄⓇⒺ It Never Ends ▐▐▐ 10:27,4/6/2012 10:27, April 6, 2012 (UTC) No. I have no idea. I like Crystal Blazikens! 20:18, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Charizard page Can I make a page about the pokemon charizard? Thx.[[User:PikachuSpongebob1|Charizard]] 01:48, April 14, 2012 (UTC)